An ellipse has foci $(2, 2)$ and $(2, 6)$, and it passes through the point $(14, -3).$ Given this, we can write the equation of the ellipse in standard form as \[\frac{(x-h)^2}{a^2} + \frac{(y-k)^2}{b^2} = 1,\]where $a, b, h, k$ are constants, and $a$ and $b$ are positive. Find the ordered quadruple $(a, b, h, k)$.

(Enter your answer as an ordered list, for example, "1, 3, -9, 2".)
Explanation: The sum of the distances from $(14, -3)$ to the two foci is \[\sqrt{(14-2)^2 + (-3-2)^2} + \sqrt{(14-2)^2 + (-3-6)^2} = 13 + 15 = 28.\]Therefore, the major axis has length $28.$ Since the distance between the foci is $\sqrt{(2-2)^2 + (2-6)^2} = 4,$ it follows that the length of the minor axis is $\sqrt{28^2 - 4^2} = 4\sqrt{7^2 - 1} = 4\sqrt{48} = 16\sqrt3.$

The center of the ellipse is the midpoint of the segment between the foci, which is $(2, 4).$ Since the foci and the center have the same $x$-coordinate, the major axis is parallel to the $y$-axis, and the minor axis is parallel to the $x$-axis. Putting all this together, we get the equation of the ellipse: \[\frac{(x-2)^2}{(8\sqrt3)^2} + \frac{(y-4)^2}{14^2} = 1. \]Thus, $(a, b, h, k) = \boxed{ (8\sqrt3, 14, 2, 4)}.$